The present invention relates to an improved, insulated percolator which includes a manually operated pump for dispensing liquids from the percolator.
A wide variety of products are presently available to the consumer public, including both coffee percolators and insulated containers which include manually operated pumps for dispensing liquids from the containers. However, a combined percolator/dispenser of the type described below is not presently available.
In part, this may be because of the tension between percolators and pressure-type pumps. On the surface, it would appear that percolators, which generate steam and therefore elevated pressures in use, cannot readily be combined with pressure pump-type dispensers. This is because pressure pump-type dispensers require that the vessel containing the liquid being dispensed must not be vented in order for the pressure pump to force liquid out of the vessel. In contrast, percolators generate steam in use and are therefore typically vented to atmosphere. These venting requirements of a percolator are to some extent at odds with the sealed vessel requirements of a pressure pump dispenser.
A need presently exists for an improved percolator which is insulated to allow percolated coffee to be kept hot for extended periods of time, and which includes a manually operated dispensing pump to allow liquids to be dispensed from the container without opening the container.